Second Chances
by shattered.sanity
Summary: Years after Rosalie's death, Emmett meets an intriguing girl. Skylar Richardson wakes up from a coma with a new outlook on life, she was going to live her life to the fullest and enjoy every second she has on the earth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my characters: Rian, her family, and her friends. The world, the Cullen's, and anything else belongs to Meyer.

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Encounter

Skylar Richardson was your typical outcast, the nerdy girl in school. She had been homeschool and pushed to excel in everything she did, as a result she had skipped two grades. She was entering the third grade by the time she was six years old, almost seven.

So she was always the youngest in her class, barely twelve years old and a freshman in high school. She was picked on a lot, bullied a lot. She have only one friend who ended up making her feel worse than the bullies at school.

Sky had tried everything she could think of to fit in. She went to as many parties as she heard about. She drank the alcohol. She did the drugs. She did everything a typical teenager had done but at a younger age. No one seemed to notice anything other than the fact that she was smart and young. She was different than everyone at their tiny little school in the middle of nowhere, Oregon.

Eventually she had become addicted to the drugs she had used and they almost killed her in the process. By the time she was thirteen years old, she was in a comma from overdosing on the drugs she so desperately needed. Her brain was deprived of oxygen long enough to do sever damage. The doctors told her parents she would never wake up again. Lucky for her, her parents weren't ready to say goodbye to their only child.

Three years passed before she would open her eyes again, and when she did everything had changed. She couldn't remember her parents or who she was even at first. But she astonished the doctors, not only had she woken up, but she seemed to not suffered any other side effects of the lack of oxygen besides her amnesia.

Sky spent the next year or so training her muscles to work properly again, while her mom once again homeschooled the girl.

The house seemed unfamiliar to the girl, the pictures had her in them but seemed of a different person. In fact even her reflection in the mirror seemed to belong to someone else. She couldn't get what she was seeing of herself to line up with what she imaged herself to look like. Her room was familiar and completely bizarre to her all at the same time. She couldn't explain it, it was like she was living a different life after she had come out of the coma but it was her life still, right?

It took longer than her physical recovery time to regain some of her memories, she began to slowly remember her life at school when she returned to the place nearly a year after she woke up. She remembered being picked on and the drug abuse. She remember trying desperately to fit in and the depression she felt when she just never quite made it. She remembered it all, but she couldn't understand why.

She loved school, loved getting up in the morning to fix her hair and makeup. She loved talking with her new friends and making out with her boyfriend. This was her new life and it seemed much, much easier than the life she remembered before. She had friends and a life now, but she wasn't the most popular girl in school. But she didn't care about that, not as much as she had before. She was enjoying her life now, guess that's what happens when you almost die, you get a new perspective in life.

Skylar arrived at school on time, the beat up old car she had been giving little over six months ago (not working, might I add) was groaning as she put the poor thing into park. She pulled her perfectly curled hair into a low ponytail at the back of her head and put her overly large glasses on her face as she got out to the car and popped the hood to see what was going on under the thing. Her father was a mechanic, and so she knew some things about cars. She had helped her father get this monster back into running condition.

"Giving you trouble again, Sky?" Skylar's boyfriend, Zander threw his arm over the hunched over girl's shoulder awkwardly. She laughed in response to his question: of course the monster was giving her troubles again. "I told you, you should just sale the thing and get a new car."

She faked shock and hurt at his statement, it wasn't like it was the first time he said this to her, "Get rid of my baby? I don't think so." She said with a fake southern accent for no real reason. Her 1998 ford mustang was her working progress with her father, one of her favorite pastimes to do with her family lately.

Skylar closed the hood to her car and grabbed her backpack she had set on the ground beside her. She and Zander walked side by side into the school as they often do.

Nothing was out of the ordinary here, the days all seemed the run on the same way. Classes in which student's chatted and barely paid attention to the lessons. Lunch which was loud was the break period of the day. P.E. was exhausting. Finally go back home to do homework. Then rinse, wash, repeat. Fridays and Saturdays were her favorite days, though. She spent most of her time with her friends then, either goofing off or going or planning a party. Not that she had fallen back into her old routine with drugs and alcohol, she had made sure that she stayed far away from those since she had come out of her coma. But she really loved the quiet and almost boring life this small town had to offer.

By the time lunch had rolled around, Sky had already done her homework she was assigned in English that morning. She had made plans for the weekend with Zander and her best friend, Chloe. She had caught up on all the gossip of who broke up and who started a relationship earlier this week. And she had started her research paper that was just assigned at the beginning of the week.

Lunch was where everything happened. If there was breakups it was very dramatic in the cafeteria. If there was a fight, it happened somewhere on campus during lunch. If there was anything worth gossiping about, it happened during lunch. That was just where all the action of Snoresville High School happened. And that day was not any different.

Sky had walked into the cafeteria with her boyfriend, his arm once again draped awkwardly around her shoulders as they made their way through the lunch line. Her friends; Chloe, Charlotte, and Penelope (A.K.A. Penny) were already in their places at the groups usual table. Charlotte's most recent catch was sitting beside her, and for the life of Sky, she could not remember what the boy's name was.

Sky grabbed the few healthy choices they were serving today; a simple salad, a deli meat sandwich with all the dressings, a handful of carrots and a small bag of chips (her one cheat item for the day, not that she was really on a diet, she just believed in eating healthily).

She laughed and talked with her friends as she slowly eat her lunch, she leaned into Zander's side as she finished her meal and continued talking with her friends. The rest of the day would be a piece of cake, all her hard classes were in the morning while the afternoon was filled with art, P.E., and a study period.

"So," Chloe started with a wicked smile on her face, "are we going to see that new movie tonight?" She was referring to a new movie that all the girls really wanted to see, something about vampires. Sky was really excited about seeing the movie. But it was a school night, her parent's would never let her go out to see a movie that started at midnight. So of course she said nothing to them and decided to sneak out.

"I'll have to meet you guys there, but I am going." Sky replied. The rest of their lunch period, they made plans to sneak out and go see the movie.

It was far too easy to sneak away from the house that night. Once Sky was driving down the road, first heading to the gas station, she turned the radio up as loud as it would go. Twenty-one Pilots' song 'Ride' was playing, she wasn't sure what about the song she liked so much but she had said that it seemed like her anthem lately, how she looked at life now.

She pulled into the place and turned the car off, but continued to sing and sway to the music that was still playing in her head as she paid for the gas in cash to avoid having to explain a midnight charge on her card to her parents.

The gas seemed to take its time to fill up her tank, it felt like the longest time she had ever spend waiting for it to fill up. But everything seemed to fade away when she caught his eyes from across the parking lot. His golden honey eyes were so odd, it would forever be etched into her mind now. Thanks to the insanely beautiful eyes, she would never be satisfied looking into the dull eyes of anyone else ever again. She smile at the man before, without thinking, she began to make her way over to the man.

She stopped in front of him, she memorized every inch of him for just long enough to not seem creepy. "You look so sad, baby." She was still not really thinking as she spoke, nor in her next actions. She reached up, placed her hand gently on the back of his neck and planted the most passionate kiss on his lips that she had experience yet. It was a mind numbing kiss, one that made your knees melt and the guy had to support your weight by placing his hand on your waist.

When she pulled away, he looked slightly less depressed, but completely confused. The look was just too adorable, she laughed softly. She took a few steps back away from him. "You shouldn't be so sad, life's too short for that nonsense."

She walked back to the car, her heels clicking on the concrete as she went. She never looked back at the man, never got his name. But for some reason, she knew this wouldn't be the last time she saw him.

The brunette girl finished putting the gas pump away before jumping back into her car and driving away from the station. Her phone rang, she had almost forgotten about Zander altogether since she had met the golden eyed hottie, he was all she had thought about since. Her boyfriend wanted to make plans for Friday (which was the next day) with her. She wondered for a second why he waited until that moment to try to set anything up with her.

"Rain check?" She had plans with Chloe already.

"Yeah, okay." He was always hard to read, she couldn't tell if he was disappointed or not.

"Goodbye, love you Emmett." She didn't give him a chance to say anything back, she clicked the end button and continued on her way to the movies. She wouldn't realize until later she had called her boyfriend by the wrong name, she was too busy looking at the golden eyed man in her rear view mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 2: New

Over the next week, Zander had completely ignored Sky. He was acting like a complete baby, in her opinion. She had upset him about something but he wouldn't talk about what had him so upset with her. He acted like her asking him was such a huge inconvenience and she was apparently nagging him. He had been completely different when they first started dating three months ago. She thought it might have something to do with the fact that she has refused to take their relationship to the next level, as he put it.

By the time she arrived to the school, her car not acting up at all since she and her father had looked at it the day before, he was no were to be seen. She didn't know it yet, but he skipped school that day, probably trying to avoid Sky once again.

She caught up with Chloe and the girls inside the school gym, which was kind of the popular hang out if you weren't eating whatever the cafeteria was serving that day.

"Oh, my god, Sky. Did you hear?" Charlotte started, over dramatically as she almost always was.

"No," Skylar answered laughing softly, "…hear what?"

"There are new students." Penny said bored, Sky guessed this same conversation had been brought up before.

"Okay." Sky said slowly before she changed the subject. Sure her school was small and didn't often get new students, but her mind was distracted by two guys and new student's didn't seem all that interesting to her at the moment. "Have you seen Zander? I need to talk to him." She asked Chloe or anyone who knew.

"No." Chloe answered simply. She really wanted to ask what Sky need to talk to him about, get all the gossip she could. Gossip was what teenagers lived for after all.

"Never mind that, you should totally go check out the new kids." Charlotte attempted to change the subject once again to the new students in school. "They are all gorgeous."

Sky shrugged. "Not as gorgeous as the stranger I made out with, I bet." All thoughts of Zander and possible repercussions of letting her secret out left her mind altogether as she thought of the complete stranger once again.

"Wait, what?" Penny brightened up at the new, juicy gossip Sky had provided her.

Yes, technically, she had cheated on Zander. But in her defense that stranger was incredibly hot and impossible to resist. She didn't care what people thought of her; she has been living her life the way she wanted to, and at that moment, she _really_ wanted to kiss him.

"Yes, it was so wrong, and so hot!" Sky whispered rather loudly to her small group of friends. She had a giant smile on her face, just thinking about that kiss.

"What? Why didn't you tell us before?" Chloe exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't know, I was too busy trying to figure out what was shoved up Zander's ass to think about anything else."

"Give us all the details." Charlotte said excitedly.

Sky did not have any more time to gossip with her friends, the bell rang demanding students to get to their classrooms. Her first class of the day was English, but it wasn't until her third period, which happened to be Chemistry class, that she was faced with one of the new students. She had to admit: she was jealous of the girl's beauty, her flawlessness. The new student was sitting in the seat beside Sky's usual one, the exact seat that Chloe often sat at, when she arrived in the room for her science class.

Skylar took her seat beside the flawless beauty. She didn't expect the new girl to strike up a conversation with her, so she was surprised when the dark, pixie haired girl turned towards Sky and said something in a voice that was like melted honey on toast. "Hi, I'm Alice."

"Yeah, you're one of the new students, right?" Skylar didn't really wait for an answer though, of course she was new. "I'm Skylar, everyone calls me Sky though."

Alice smiled brightly at the other girl, if Skylar wasn't completely sure of her sexuality, she'd swear she had a crush on the girl beside her. Her golden eyes reminder her so much of the stranger she felt so connected to.

"So you're a cheerleader?" Alice asked, referring to Sky's outfit for the day.

One of the biggest football games of the year was happening that afternoon, they were hosting their rivals. Because of this, the school had decided to hold a pep rally in their last period of the day. For some reason, the team was required to wear their cheerleading uniforms all day on pep rally days.

"Yeah, thought it would be fun." Sky shrugged.

"Is it?"

Sky smirked at Alice, "It's fun enough for me to stay on the team." Shy would never admit it, especially to a person she just met, but she really does enjoy cheerleading. It gave her a sense of normalcy after she woke up from a coma.

The answer seemed to please the other girl, at least it ended her questions. Both of the girl's looked back towards the front of the classroom. The lesson passed by quickly and soon the bell was ringing.

While Sky was packing away her books, she caught Alice looking at her once again (she had been occasionally glancing at the girl throughout the lesson). Sky looked up and caught the other girl's eye as she raised an eyebrow at the tiny pixie. "You know, it's usually the new girl getting the stares." Sky joked with the girl and gave a small laugh to let the pixie know she was just joking.

"I'm sorry." The way the girl was acting, Sky thought she would be blushing but Alice's cheeks remained the same pale complexion. Sky noted the lack of color which seemed to contrast with her attitude, assuming the girl was over exaggerating her embarrassment. "You just look exactly like my sister did."

"Did?"

"She died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry." She had wanted to mention about her close call with Death as well, but she didn't think it was appropriate to bring it up at the moment either. So she left it at the simple 'I'm sorry,' as the two left the classroom and split ways.

Sky couldn't shake the feeling the news of the demise of Alice's sister had given her, throughout her Calculus class she kept thinking of how the other girl in their world, who looks like her, had not made it to see it today. She was returned to the moment she woke up and how incredibly happy she had been, but this other girl had either been taken from this world without her approval or otherwise. She could never get the second chance as Sky had been given. It was a little unnerving how they apparently looked similar and had experienced similar situations.

All too quickly, the bell that signaled lunch was beginning. Skylar backed away her things once again as she headed for the gym. She and the other cheerleaders were going to eat a quick lunch there before they had one last practice for the day's events.


End file.
